Kat, the pretty new girl!
by invaderscene411
Summary: a new girl comes to Zim's skool. she has the additude of a crazed fangirl and loves Zim at first site. Zim invites her over to "destroy" her but, she ends up trying to kiss Zim. What will happen? I guess your going to have to read right? aw man!  .  lol!
1. Kat the pretty new girl!

**Author's note: this is my thoughts on super fangirls and what would probably happen to them if they were in the invader zim world! ^.^ have fun reading it!**

**At the skool**

Everything is like it normally is. Dib draws a picture, and keeps looking over at Zim. While Zim looks around writing something in a journal. Zim looks up at the clock it's almost 2:00, almost time to leave. Then he notices the door opening slowly. A girl walks in. she has curled pig tails on the sides of her head. She wore a muffin power t-shirt with puffed out sleeves and a short pink skirt. On her arms she had black and white striped glove and many different colored bracelets. Her shoes were black boots that almost fully cover her black and stalking.

The girl smiles "Hi! I'm Kat!" she waves at the class. Everyone just stares.

The teacher: "Yes, go take a seat…. Over there across from Zim."

Kat looks around and sees Zim. She smiles overly happy she runs to her seat. Zim tries to ignore the girl staring at him.

Zim thinks to himself: _Is she going to explode or something?_

He looks over at the girl to see if she did yet. Her smile gets bigger, she starts talking a mile a minute.

Kat: Hi there! I love you! Your sooooo cute! OMG! Are you wearing a dress? I love the color!

Zim: What are you saying!

Kat: And your boots! I'M WEARING THE SAME KIND! OMG WE'RE LIKE BOOT BUDDIES!

Zim: okay?...

Zim looks back at the clock while Kat keeps talking. The clock is at a minute before 2:00. He stares harder and harder till the hand moves and the bell rings. Zim stands up on the desk pointing upward.

Zim: YES! FREEDOM FOR ZIIIIM!

The teacher: no standing on the desk!

Zim gets down of the desk and walks down the hall. Dib comes up behind him starting the everyday conversation they have.

Dib: I know what you are Zim! And soon so will everyone else!

Zim: Leave me Dib-WORM I have enough to worry about right now.

Dib says back in a mocking voice: really? What do you have to worry about right now?

Zim stammers: uhm… there was that… uhrg…. I don't know..

Dib: Exactly!

Kat is behind Zim, she smiles and jumps over to him.

Kat: Hay Zim!

Zim almost falls over from shock but Kat caches him and gives him a hug. Dib watches laughing to himself; While Zim stands shocked still being hugged by Kat. After a few moments Zim is struggling to get Kat of him.

Zim: You see Dib, This is what I have to worry about.

Dib is still laughing but is trying to hide it: Okay Zim I guess that's one thing.

Zim finally gets Kat off him. He turns to look at Kat.

Zim: GO AWAY! You bother me.

Kat: But, I love you!

Zim: I know, mhm and I love zim too… BUT YOU MUST LEAVE!

Kat: aww….. otay!

Kat runs off and Zim pushes Dib and starts his way home again.


	2. just drink the juice!

**Zim's base house thingy**

Gir is sitting on the couch staring at the TV that only shows a screen that says no signal. Zim paces back and forth. Gir gets up and runs over to the TV and yells at it.

Gir: YOU'RE NOT THE MONKEY!

Zim: Shhhh! Gir I am thinking!

Gir: okay….. I miss the monkey….

Zim: uhu okay…

Gir: I gonna make some tacos!

He gets up and runs into the kitchen. Zim walks some more.

Zim: That's it! I'll just destroy the Kat-beast and then, all my troubles will be solved!

Gir yells from the kitchen: NO THEY WONT!

**The next day at the skool**

Kat sits next to Zim again and Zim tries to do what he normally does.

Kat: AND YOUR LITTLE PINK DRESS!

Zim: Uhg!

He hits his head into the desk

Kat frowns: Are you okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself!

Zim: hay Kat do you want to come over to my house after skool today?

Kat: YAAAAAAAA!

Zim: so that's a yes right?

Kat shakes her head yes.

Zim: yes this is good!

The bell rings and they walk out Kat following Zim closely. Dib jumps in front of Zim.

Dib: what's so good?

Zim: I don't know what you're talking about?

Dib: In class you said yes this is-

Zim cuts him off: I know…. What about it?

Dib: uhm… I don't really know…. Just trying to make something dramatic for the fanfic I guess.

Zim: ya I can get that….. Wait what!

Dib: nothing! Now Zim you won't get away with… whatever it is your doing?

Zim: I only asked Kat if she wanted to come over.

Kat: Ya and we're going to have so much fun!

Dib: okay then I guess you could do that…

Zim and Kat walk past Dib.

**In front of Zim's house**

Kat: OMG YOUR HOUSE IS SOOOOO COOL!

Zim: yes, it sure is…

Kat: are we going to go inside!

Zim: uh sure…

They walk inside, Gir sitting on the couch eating un-popped popcorn covered in butter.

Kat: Awwwww! It's a cute little puppy!

Gir turns his head and smiles: I am…

Zim looks upset but keeps his voice normal: why don't you sit on the couch and I will get you a drink?

Kat: otay!

She literally floats over to the couch and then sits next to Gir.

Zim: uh okay then… that was weird….

He walks into the kitchen and pours some orange juice into a cup, then puts something that looks like pulp into the cup. He walks back out into the living room. Gir and Kat are dancing to PoPiPo.

Zim: here drink it or I will melt your face off!

Kat: aw, your so funny!

She sets the cup down on a table and continues dancing.

Kat: Come on dance!

Zim: uh… no I don't want to…

Kat: uhm, oh I get it! WELL LETS GO!

Zim: WHAT!

She grabs Zim's arm and pulls him over to the couch.

Kat: You gonna kiss me first? Or do I have to kiss you?

Zim: AAAAA!

Kat: Alright! I go!

She leans forward, Zim backs up and grabs the glass of OJ and through the glass at her.

Kat: Ow! Well at least it was a plastic cup…

Zim: Just die already!

Kat: what?

Zim: uh… uhm, nothing!

Kat: okay… ew I'm covered in orange juice!

She continues talking about the OJ while Zim notices she is getting smaller and smaller and white and fuzzy.

Zim: uhm…

Kat turned into a bunny. The little bunny hopped of the couch. She looked scared.

Zim: uhm,.. Yes a rabbit.. That is what I was going for… a useless little rabbit…

Gir: Awww… Look it so fuzzy and soft! Like a chicken!

Zim: yes like a chicken.

**THE END… FOR NOW!**


End file.
